tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Crazy Day
Thomas' Crazy Day is the fourteenth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Percy had popped a piston, so Thomas goes to visit him at the Steamworks. Percy looks very upset, so Thomas promises that, once he is mended, they will play hide and seek. This makes Percy very happy and Thomas sets off for Knapford. At Knapford, Thomas meets the Misty Island logging locos - Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. Sir Topham Hatt arrives and tells Thomas that he must take Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand to Brendam Docks, as there is very important freight there that must be loaded by the end of the day. On the way to the docks, Thomas remembers that he promised to play with Percy, but is worried that if he does, the logging locos will not think he is a really useful engine. Then, Thomas has an idea - he will do both things at the same time! At Brendam Docks, the logging locos are very excited - they'd never seen the docks before. Thomas introduces the logging locos to Cranky. Thomas then tells Cranky to tell the Misty Island engines all about the docks whilst he does other things. And with that, Thomas puffs hastily away to the Steamworks where he tells Percy to go and hide. Then, Thomas goes back to the docks where he discovers that Cranky has been very unfriendly and has not spoke to the logging locos at all. Thomas tells Cranky to help Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand load freight whilst he does something important and he leaves the docks - again. Thomas attempts to find Percy, but, after a while, decides to go back to the docks. Once there, Thomas cannot believe his eyes! Cranky is lifting Ferdinand and is about to lower him onto the deck of a ship! It turns out that Cranky had misunderstood what Thomas had meant. Thomas orders Cranky to put Ferdinand back onto the rails and sets off to find Percy once more, but to no avail. Percy, looking very sad, comes out of his hiding place. Thomas realiszs all the chaos he has caused and invites Percy to Brendam Docks so that they can both have fun and be really useful at the same time. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Victor * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * James (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * The pump car (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Steamworks * Knapford * Misty Island (mentioned) Goofs * When Thomas puffs backwards out of the Steamworks, his side-rods don't move. * Ferdinand wasn't secured properly when Cranky lifted him. * The first two times that Thomas returns to the Docks after searching for Percy, he has somehow turned around. What's more, when he goes to search for Percy the last time, he puffs in the opposite direction than he did the first two times, but somehow turns around twice! * The workmen should have known better than to let Cranky lift Ferdinand. * In the first shot of the docks, there is a double-ended siding next to the station. * Even though the cargo is on pallets, they should have been secured to the trucks. *When Thomas leaves the Steamworks, there is a line of trucks and a pump car moving by itself. Quotes * Victor: No more long faces, please. You look like a squeezed lemon on wheels! * Ferdinand: This is not right! Gallery File:Thomas'CrazyDaytitlecard.jpg|Title card File:Thomas'CrazyDay1.jpg|Toby File:Thomas'CrazyDay2.jpg|Thomas enters the steamworks File:Thomas'CrazyDay3.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay4.jpg|Victor and Percy File:Thomas'CrazyDay5.jpg|Ferdinand, Dash, and Bash File:Thomas'CrazyDay6.jpg|Bash File:Thomas'CrazyDay7.jpg|Ferdinand and Dash File:Thomas'CrazyDay8.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay9.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay10.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay11.jpg|Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand enter the docks File:Thomas'CrazyDay12.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay13.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay14.jpg|Cranky File:Thomas'CrazyDay15.jpg|Ferdinand File:Thomas'CrazyDay16.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay17.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay18.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay19.jpg|Thomas and Percy File:Thomas'CrazyDay20.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay21.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay22.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay23.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay24.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay25.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay26.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay27.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay28.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay29.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay31.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay32.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay33.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes